


It’s Not 1984…

by Nedmons



Category: Edward Snowden - Fandom, The Ramones
Genre: Angelic Grace maybe?, Changing POV, Changing Tenses, Combination of Spins, Exile and Pardon, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentions of other Ramones, Nedmons, Neighbours, Politics, Return to the US, Secrets, Sleeplessness, Surveillance, Videoconferencing, Whistleblowers, mention of 9/11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Joey tries to sleep, but his new neighbour Eddie is holding a videoconference in the wee hours of the morning.
Kudos: 1





	It’s Not 1984…

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this prompt: <https://imagineyouricon.tumblr.com/post/167061404046/imagine-your-icon-is-trying-to-sleep-but-their>.
> 
>   * My current Tumblr icon on @weird-hogwartsrus is a drawing of Joey Ramone in a tub full of roses: [https://weird-hogwartsrus.tumblr.com/post/190794644105/i-need-your-love-i-need-your-love-i-need-your](https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/190794644105/i-need-your-love-i-need-your-love-i-need-your).
>   * From 21 June to 31 July, the icon was a drawing of Edward Snowden wrapped in a very long scarf with 20 eyes: [https://weird-hogwartsrus.tumblr.com/post/621515024774676480/20-eyes-20-eyes-in-my-head-20-eyes-in-my-head-20](https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/621515024774676480/20-eyes-20-eyes-in-my-head-20-eyes-in-my-head-20)
> 

> 
> It's been a while since I wrote a story featuring Eddie together with the Ramones, let alone anything with the NSA whistleblower. But upon hearing about a possible pardon, the mood's on again.
> 
> As much as I do not like Donald Trump, I do want Eddie to be pardoned. Now, this story does not mention any US presidents, because it is unclear whether this president will actually consider the pardon. But if true, the pardon could be one of the greatest miracles to ever happen to the whistleblower.

Joey could not sleep.

It had been some time since Edward Snowden’s pardon, and he was now in the USA a free man. Celebrations were made to commemorate the day, especially by the Garcia siblings who welcomed him and his wife Lindsay with ice-cream and Ramones. The couple had made plans in advance while they were in Russia, for when the day finally came they would move into the neighbourhood. Joey was glad to have them as neighbours. They usually interacted with the siblings, but they would also greet the punk rockers each time they met. Joey had profound respect for Edward, especially for the NSA revelations in 2013 (to the shock of the conservative Johnny), which made into _Citizenfour_ , and he’s read _Permanent Record_ dozens of times.

He knew about what he did. However, he did not expect to hear a videoconference in the wee hours of the morning. Joey tossed and turned, in a bed that was way too small for his long frame. The walls were wafer-thin, so he could hear everything, from the set-up, to the way Edward talked about how governments spied on their citizens. The US wasn’t always like that, and Joey had died months before 9/11, but frankly, it was horrifying how far the country could go in the name of “national security”. Among the enemies were the whistleblowers for revealing some of the nation’s darkest secrets. Yet, the fact that Edward Snowden was pardoned—and not captured, tortured, and executed—was something to believe in. Even with these odd hours, Joey did not hate the NSA whistleblower.

As the videoconference reached its end, the last words were,

“You have to be ready to stand for something if you want it to change.” 

* * *

“Joey…”

“Joey…”

Later this morning, Eddie and I are watching the spectacle that is none other than Johnny waking up the thin, pale, and 6’6” Ramone who’s curled up in a ball. The two of us are already dressed, and Eddie is holding a Freedom of the Press mug containing oatmeal, stirring the hot breakfast so that it wouldn’t become lumpy upon cooling. In the distance we can hear the shower running, accompanied by chatter about the possibility of Tommy singing too. The best part, though, is Johnny himself, who’s wearing a pastel pink sweater, similar in fit as the lavender one but with different stitching. If he couldn’t get any more soft than this…

“Joey, I am so sorry,” Eddie whispers, to which I turn to him. But before I can say a word, Dee Dee appears, walking past us.

“Mornin’, guys,” he greets before joining Johnny in the task.

“The videoconference was back in Russia,” Eddie continues. “I didn’t realize we would be missed…”

Eventually, Joey stirs awake, and sees Johnny, Dee Dee, and us. Eddie gives him an apologetic look for giving him Orwellian nightmares, but to his surprise the Ramone hugs away all worry when he wraps his long arms around the NSA whistleblower. Eddie gazes into those brown eyes, which are not covered by the famous glasses at the moment, and Joey says to him,

"You broke the rules and won."


End file.
